Side by Side: Forever
by Everythinginasockdrawer
Summary: My take on Chapter 488. Spoilers inside. Levy won't go down without a fight. Not when the man she loves is slipping away from her.


**So I'm totally reeling from Chapter 488 and I really needed to get some feels out of my system and I figured I'd share what I came up with. I'm sorry if this causes you to cry any, this was just my way of dealing with what happened. Please R &R and if you like this I have an idea for how to turn this into a multi-chapter story already so I'd be happy to continue. But for now this is just a oneshot. I hope you enjoy Side by Side: Forever.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, this includes the section that was directly quoted from the manga at the beginning of this story.**

" _With you by my side, for the first time I was able to discover and think about things that had never occurred to me before… The future… A family… Happiness… I can't help but laugh… who would've thought, that the great, badass Gajeel of old would actually consider acting like a respectable, competent adult. I really did… Want to walk with you… Side by side… Forever… After everything I've faced… Having a future with you snatched away from me… Is definitely the most terrifying thing I've ever had to endure…"_ His confession rocked Levy to the core, it was more than she could take. She felt a wave of uncontrollable fear and affection overwhelm her body and she, without so much as a conscious thought her body jumped into action.

She kicked her foot up, writing the word "release" with her toe as she went. When her foot made contact with Lily's shoulder, she watched in a daze as the word wrapped around the Exceeds arm, squeezing his arm until he was forced to release his grip on her with a shout of alarm. She shot forward the moment his grip loosened enough for her to slip out of it, her eyes locked on the young dragon slayer in front of her.

She could see as Gajeel yelled at her, demanding, begging even for her to turn around and not come near him, even as the sound of her heart thumping in her ears kept her from actually hearing the words spilling out of his mouth. She could feel the tears falling down her face as she reached him and their number increased tenfold when she realized that he had tears streaming down his face as well.

She threw her arms around his neck and held onto him with all of the strength she could muster. She felt as the particle magic that was overwhelming his body flooded into her as well and began to pull her into the vortex after him.

"Levy… Why… Now you're going to be pulled in too!" Gajeel's surprisingly soft and loving voice washed over her, causing the small solid script mage to hold onto the massive iron dragon slayer even tighter, as if somehow she was going to be pulled away from him.

She pressed her cheek against his and realized that despite what was happening, she felt completely at ease holding him in her arms. She took in the musky cinnamon and metallic scent that had always been uniquely Gajeel. She sighed, the powerful force that had a hold of them had been primarily focused on pulling her into the vortex, and by this point she was only visible from the chest up. She felt as from wherever the rest of their slowly disappearing bodies were at Gajeel wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close to his body. Seemingly determined to ensure that wherever they ended up they weren't going to be separated from each other. She buried her face into his shoulder and finally decided to answer his question.

"Because, no matter where you go, what you do, what you say or who you have to face… I'm going to walk… Side by side with you… Forever…"

Gajeel was all out crying as he dropped a kiss on top of her head. His arms tightened their grip around her until it was almost suffocating, but she couldn't bring herself to care. Gajeel pulled back just enough to look her in the eyes, they were both still crying, but he didn't really seem to care that he had tears falling down his face as he leaned down to press his lips against her forehead. He took in the fresh scent of lemon and old books that seemed to follow the young woman everywhere she went and she couldn't help but blush at the thought.

"Levy… I promise that no matter what happens, I'm going to protect you for all eternity... I love you, Levy McGarden… Now and 'til the end of time." She pressed her forehead against his, tears falling from her eyes as she realized he was almost completely enveloped in the vortex, but she was comforted by the fact that she was going right behind him.

"I love you too… Gajeel Redfox… Now and 'til the end of time." As he disappeared from view Levy turned to look at Lily, who was kneeling in front of her, crying his eyes out. She gave him a small smile and felt a couple of extra tears slip down her tear-stained face. "Lily… Go help the others… I'll take care of Gajeel… I promise."

"I will… And when we're done, we'll come and find you… nothing will keep us from finding you guys and bring you both home… Please… Just… Stay alive…"

"We will."

Levy smiled even brighter as she felt herself drug into the depths of the dark abyss. The last thing she saw was Lily's heartbroken face before the darkness overtook her as well.


End file.
